


Fifteen

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: 'Cause when you're fifteen
Kudos: 8





	Fifteen

"What do you think fifteen will be like?" Julie asked.

She and Flynn were sitting at the kitchen table, making friendship bracelets: Julie was making a bracelet for Flynn and Flynn was making one for Julie.

Flynn shrugged as she reached for another bead.

"Probably feels the same as being fourteen." she replied.

They were starting another year at Los Feliz High School along with other students.

Both Julie and Flynn were part of the music program at school, and both were extremely talented.

Julie glanced down at the bracelet she was making for Flynn, and she smiled.

The bracelet she was making for Flynn was rainbow colored (she came out to Julie when they were thirteen), while the bracelet Flynn was making for Julie was purple (Julie's favorite color), maroon, and light blue (the school colors).

"There: done. How does it look?" Flynn asked, sliding the bracelet over towards Julie, and she smiled.

"You did an awesome job: I love it." she replied.

Besides the colors, Flynn also added her name spelt out too, just like she had done with Flynn's bracelet.

Julie handed over the rainbow colored bracelet towards Flynn, and Flynn smiled as she put it on.

"I'm going to wear this tomorrow: and forever." Flynn commented, and Julie grinned.

"Even when you're an elderly person?"

Flynn nodded.

"I know I have a lot of jewelry, but this bracelet is special."

Julie could say the same about Flynn's bracelets:

Their friendship was signified by jewelry, even the plastic 'best friends' necklaces that Rose had gotten for them at the mall once held some significance, and Julie and Flynn never took them off until eventually, the lettering was starting to wear off.

As they were putting the beads away, Flynn's phone started to ring, and she took a moment to look at the screen.

"My mom is wondering if I could spend the night: would that okay with your mom and dad?" she asked, and Julie nodded.

"Of course."

Knowing her parents, Rose and Ray would be happy to have Flynn sleep over.

"I can even ask my mom if we can sleep in her studio."

Rose's studio was actually the garage, but Rose had converted it into a studio over time, and there was even a couch and a futon in there.

Flynn bit her lower lip.

"No offense, but I always get an uneasy feeling whenever I step foot inside your mom's studio. Like it's haunted or something."

Julie shook her head.

"I think you've been watching too much Scooby Doo with Carlos."

After Flynn's mom dropped off Flynn's overnight bag, she and Julie changed into their pajamas and headed for the garage.

It was definitely Rose's safe place, and it became Julie's safe place as well.

As Julie was setting up a makeshift bed for Flynn on the couch, she heard Flynn ask:

"Hey, what's this?"

Julie looked up from her work and it turned out that Flynn had found an old CD of her mom's.

"It's a CD my mom had gotten a long time ago..I haven't a chance to listen to it yet."

Flynn flipped over the CD to the back, and she grinned.

"Well, the boys in this band are cute: but not as cute as Nick."

Julie's face grew warm when Flynn said Nick's name.

Julie has had a crush on Nick since forever, and only Flynn (and Carrie before they had their falling out) knew this.

After Julie finished making the couch a bed, she looked over at Flynn.

"Want to see if my mom will let us have ice cream before bed?" she asked, and Flynn nodded.

"Yeah." she replied, putting the CD back where she found it, and she followed Julie out the door.

Just because they were going to be fifteen, doesn't mean anything had to change between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
